The Barnes Family
by LunaLover04
Summary: Bucky's daughter, Sarah, comes from the future, now Bucky has to learn to be a father to a daughter he never met. And on top of it all, there is a new threat to the world.


_**Ok so I'm wrighting this before any of the Disney+ shows come out so if an when there is a retcon, I am sorry. This takes place a couple months after Endgame, but before Far From Home.**_ Sarah POV-

My fingers flew over the key board, trying to keep myself focused on what I was doing and not the fact that I was about to crash.

"30 seconds till impact." A mechanical voice told me. I new by "impact" she meant crash and die. I ran around the ship, flipping levers, pushing buttons and overall just trying not to die.

"20 seconds till impact."

"Damnit!" I yelled to myself. I had never been in this ship, but I had been in many like it. Why couldn't I remember how to fix it?

"10 seconds till impact."

"Shit, shit!" Nothing was working, either from the ship being broken, or my own stupidity, I couldn't tell witch. I only knew, I only had a couple seconds to live.

Impact.

—

Bucky POV-

I thought I was going to have a normal day. I was wrong.

Sam, Clint and I were out on a jog together. I slowed so they could keep up with me.

"So what's it like being Captain America?" Clint asked him casually.

"I not Captain America." Sam said flatly. "I'm still The Falcon, just with better gear."

"Not like you could hold the shied anyway." I joked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Your just pissed he gave the shield to me and not you."

"Oh is that so?" At that, Cling jogged between us, probably trying to prevent a wrestling match from interpreting his mourning jog.

The group turned and started to jog by the coast next to the new Avengers compound. It was nothing compared to the first one that was destroyed by Thanos, it was one of Tony's summer homes that we had adjusted to work as a base of operations.

"It feels weird." Clint said breaking the silence.

"What feels weird?" I asked.

"Doing this without Steve or Tony or..." he hesitated "Nat."

No one said anything for a while. It had only been a couple months since they had defeated Thanos and the wound was still fresh.

"They would want us to continue though." I said finally.

"Damn, you talk like an old man Barnes." Sam joked.

"You little mother fu-" I was interrupted by the sound of something crashing into the harbor.

We ran to the edge of the coast and looked down. Some thing was slowly sinking to the bottom. It was a space ship. My immediate thought was an alien ship, but it looked human, just way beyond anything I had ever seen.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"I'll check it out." I said as dove into the harbor. I swam down and found a broken window to swim through. In the middle of the debris, their was... a young girl, only about 16 maybe 17. She was dressed weird too. She had leather green boots and pants, and a green leather crop top, leaving her stomach exposed. In the water her long green cape was floating up behind her.

I grabbed the girl by the arm and brought her up to the surface.

"Who the hell is this?" Sam asked as I pulled myself out of the water.

"You guess is as good as mine." I set her down on the pavement and put my hand under her nose. She wasn't breathing. Shit. "She's not breathing." I plugged her nose, opened her mouth, and breathed my breath into hers. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing. I tried one last time. She started to cough up water, but she was breathing.

—

Sarah POV-

I woke up coughing uncontrollably. Once I stopped, I saw someone right above me. Before I had time to even look at him, I thrust my legs up and kicked him in the stomach. Two other people were standing near us. One of them drew a small pistol from the side of his sweatpants. He shot it three times, but I was faster then that. The world slowed around me, I caught the bullets, took the gun and threw it into the harbor. The other man took out a knife, he swung it at me, I grabbed his hand and squeezed using my abnormal strength. I heard a crunch, I had definitely broken his had and he dropped the knife. I grabbed the mans arm and tossed him into the other one. I turned around to fly away, but I felt something grab my cape, and pull me down. It was the man that was over me earlier. He swung his fist down at me, I rolled to the side, dodging the attack. I used my legs to hook his feet and pulled. He fell down, and I swiftly got on him and put my arm against his throat. I finally got a good look at him. I knew him, but that was impossible. I got up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Just as I asked that question I felt something metal hit the back of my head. Then everything went black.

—

Bucky POV-

"Is she secure?" I asked Rhodey as we walked up the stairs to the med bay.

"As secure as we can make someone who we don't know anything about." He responded, slightly nervous.

"That's comforting." We had made it up to the med bay at that point. "Any idea who she is?"

He looked down, I knew something was bothering him. "You might want to talk to Banner."

I gave him a questioning look. Why couldn't he just tell me? But instead of pressing I walked over to Bruce Banner in his half hulk, half banner form (whom we nicknamed Professor Hulk).

"Hey," I said as I approached him. "What you got for me?"

"Um..." he hesitated. "We found these on her." He handed me a pair of dog tags. My dog tags. How the hell did she get these? I didn't even know where they were, I had lost them after I fell off the train and was captured by Hydra back in World War Two.

"What the hell." I muttered, more to myself than to Bruce.

"That's not all." He definitely sounded nervous. "She... she appears to share half of your DNA."

I dropped the dog tags. "You don't mean..." I couldn't even bring my self to say it.

"Bucky, she's your daughter."


End file.
